


drying thirst, sweet tongue

by theprincessed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: It's Donghyuck's idea but, as always, Mark does everything to the best of his ability.Including blowing his eager boyfriend in the fitting room of a clothing store.
Relationships: Implied Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	drying thirst, sweet tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Wrote this in like 4 hours tonight lol, forgive me. Mark Lee is a HOE. 
> 
> Title from the English translation of 127's _gimme gimme_.
> 
> Thanks to Sarah and jabs for never telling me _not_ to run with my thoughts. <3

Let's go shopping, he said.

Let’s end up making it a whole unit trip, he _didn't_ say, but he might as well have as Mark looks at Donghyuck and shakes his head.

This had gotten slightly out of control.

Shopping had been his idea as a nice little date that looked innocuous enough in public, but where they wouldn't have to measure their loving looks or flirty jokes because this was them on their own time. But Donghyuck had opened his big mouth to Jeno and Jeno had, of course, told Jaemin. Mark would’ve coped with an unwanted double date situation if it had ended there, but Jaemin invited his and Jeno’s pseudo-baby Jisung and it rolled on until Renjun and even Chenle was called from his home.

About two hours in and for the last five minutes, Renjun has been grumbling that he didn’t really want to join them, but Jisung had insisted as there was a gadget he wanted to show him and Jisung knew no one could refuse him anything.

So, here the seven of them are, plus one manager-hyung in charge of wrangling them and another to drive them as they’re still not sure about letting Jeno or Renjun take the wheel when they’re all involved.

“Let’s find something to eat,” Chenle suggests and drags Renjun away before anyone can say anything to the contrary.

Mark watches Jeno and Jaemin stare silently at one another in that way they have, communicating in a silent language only they know before they shrug, unbothered, and carry on rifling through rails of clothes, Jisung trailing after them. Mark is about to do the same when Donghyuck nudges him hard in the ribs, making him flinch.

“Jesus, dude! What the fuck?!”

Unperturbed by the reaction, Donghyuck jerks his chin and Mark follows his gaze to a fitting room sign in the corner of the store. He looks between Donghyuck and everyone else, not fully understanding until Donghyuck suddenly grabs his wrist.

“Hey guys, I need to take Mark hyung with me as a second opinion on these,” he announces to their group, gesturing with the clothes draped over the arm not holding Mark hostage.

With their manager-hyungs barely giving them the nod, Donghyuck has moved across the room quickly. Mark has just enough time to see Jisung groan under his breath that he and Donghyuck are “probably gonna make out” and to see Jeno’s pout like he’s disappointed neither he nor Jaemin thought of that themselves before he and Donghyuck round the corner out of sight and he’s pushed into a tiny room by his insistent boyfriend.

Donghyuck drops the clothes onto the trendy hardwood floor and Mark opens his mouth to protest. “Relax, I’m buying them anyway,” he says, reading his mind.

Mark’s not sure why he’s needed then if Donghyuck doesn’t need his second opinion like he told the others until he feels Donghyuck back him up against the wall next to the door. He twists the lock shut and glances at the mirror lining the wall a few feet away from them, giving him a perfect side view of where they stand as he crowds into Mark’s personal space, eyes sparkling dangerously.

“Um, so - like, Jisungie was right, huh?” he croaks, eyes widening when Donghyuck pulls him close by his flannel shirt.

“Stop talking, Mark.” That’s when he knows that this is his boyfriend talking and not his best friend and fellow member Donghyuck, but it still makes him gasp between their lips as he leans in and plants his mouth on his, masks sat under their chins. “Unless it’s to tell me how great a kisser I am,” he adds, breaking the kiss with a mischievous grin.

Mark shoves him for the arrogance but Donghyuck’s smirk stays in place, even as he stumbles then comes right back like this is a challenge he relishes. He’s wearing a hoodie today and Mark gets his hands in his golden brown hair and pushes the hood down, so he can cup his face better and he tilts his for a deeper angle. He thinks Donghyuck wants to assert himself physically as well as out loud, so Mark’s eyebrows raise in the kiss when he melts against him with a high, needy hum of appreciation as he takes a risk to ease Donghyuck’s mouth open more for his tongue.

Donghyuck’s a brat at the best of times and Mark reacts when he nips his bottom lip sharply, turning them around to slam Donghyuck into the wall a lot harder than intended. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” he moans before Mark can apologise.

He feels a little pride in that, akin to the rush he gets in the midst of his persona on stage, and buries his face in Donghyuck’s neck. He smells cool and fresh, like he made an effort to come out on this daytime date, despite being dressed casually. “You too, always,” he admits more shyly, but his hips stutter forward when Donghyuck suddenly grabs his ass over his skinny jeans and feels like he’s trying to climb him.

“No, fuck!” Donghyuck’s overgrown hair brushes Mark’s cheek as he shakes his head admantly, “No, you’re so fuckin’ hot, I want you - want you to _do_ something - ”

“We are, baby,” he chuckles and Donghyuck squeezes his ass hard. He always did like being treasured, especially through words.

They’re making out in a semi-public place with a door that could probably be punched in if there was a reason and the thrill of being caught runs down Mark’s spine at the same time as he feels his body flush with terror and Donghyuck’s hands move up from his ass then to his shoulders. 

Mark feels the pressure on them, pushing, and reels back, aghast. “Are you actually insane?!”

Donghyuck licks his lips and Mark feels his traitorous dick throb, telling him the answer to whether he’d let him do this. Sensing some kind of weakness, Donghyuck pouts, his shiny plush lip so enticing that Mark has to at least kiss him again.

Big mistake.

Donghyuck squeezes his shoulders and grinds up against his front, letting Mark feel like his cock is at half mast already through his track pants. Mark feels himself blush at the thought of Donghyuck freeballing today then curses inwardly because now he’s hooked on whether he is or not.

“Only one way to find out,” Donghyuck giggles evilly in his ear.

Mark sinks to his knees and nearly loses his breath once he looks up. He’ll never get used to that tug in his belly, drawing him to Donghyuck no matter what because he fancies him and loves him in equal measure. 

Donghyuck is beautiful, all honey skin and bottomless eyes.

Donghyuck is cute, irresistible and bright.

Donghyuck is sexy, legs for days and effortless charm.

He’s everything Mark could want and his mouth waters as his hands reach for Donghyuck’s waistband before he’s aware he’s going for it. They both know he won’t stop once his curiosity is satisfied, but he is relieved when he peels Donghyuck’s clothes down to reveal that he is in fact also wearing underwear, a daring red, tight boxer briefs.

“You’re such a little shit,” Mark hisses. He happens to rest his hand over Donghyuck’s cock in his briefs and feels him twitch in interest and he smiles just a bit. “You want me to talk my way through this? Because I will.” Anchoring his hands on Donghyuck’s hips, he bends to press his face against Donghyuck’s crotch, an inhale and exhale of warm air. “Oh, you smell so good, baby.”

Truth be told, he really is salivating now and he likes how Donghyuck responds, lighting up in his face and his body. He manages to buck forward and Mark catches his cockhead with a quick swipe of his tongue until he’s laving at the wet spot like there’s no material between them, making it grow as big as his cock underneath and he’s hard and ready.

“Please, hyung, please,” he begs, twisting in the hold on him.

Mark can’t believe how easy this was, but they’re short on time, so he listens and yanks Donghyuck’s briefs down to join his track pants around his ankles, which is about as much finesse as the next few minutes is going to have.

With slick lips and steel in his dark eyes, Mark takes Donghyuck in hand and kisses his shaft sloppily. Damp from his mouth on his briefs, he tastes the salt and warmth of Donghyuck's skin and forgets to tell him that he tastes as good as he looks, but his boyfriend is lost anyway and Mark smiles into his hip when he hears Donghyuck’s head thud back into the wall supporting him as he licks up his length to get to his cockhead.

He pumps his hand in a firm grip and passes his tongue over the slit as long pianist fingers fly to his hair and Mark lets that be what guides him to suck Donghyuck past his lips. He keeps the suction tight and presses Donghyuck up to tickle the roof of his mouth to tease and hear his boyfriend whine that Mark is being unfair.

He's reduced to pleas and Mark feels his ass clench, wishing they were horizontal so Donghyuck could do something for him too. Instead, he puts his neck into every fast and hard bob and Donghyuck's hands roam all over his cheeks, feeling himself move, and down to the veins in Mark's throat, protruding with the exertion of sucking cock whilst he chances taking a hand away to rub at his neglected dick. His zipper chafes his erection the more he does it, but he can't seem to stop chasing the friction, humping his hand with his mouth full of Donghyuck.

They're in a clean, upmarket fitting room in a perfectly nice store and Mark feels dirty in the best way, agreeing to suck off his boyfriend in the middle of a daytime shopping with their friends and managers none the wiser outside. Through the rush of blood pounding in his ears and his chest, he can hear Donghyuck's loudly panting for breath and his hands return to fist into Mark's brown hair to hold on for dear life. He's beginning to unravel and more Mark takes him down, the more he thrashes and lets out these glorious bitten off moans.

As Mark alternates his pace and depth at the same time, Donghyuck suddenly gasps like he can't catch his breath. Mark tries to pull off completely in concern, but he's stopped halfway and he looks up in question, eyes impossibly big and watery.

It must work for Donghyuck because he moans again then he nudges Mark's knee awkwardly with his sneaker, trapped in his clothes. "Look at you, oh my god - you look so fuckin' good on your knees - fuck me, your mouth - "

Mark thinks he's just rambling because he's out of it, but he's not looking at him. He's looking at the mirror beside them, at the picture they make together. He pulls away to jerk Donghyuck off to be able to take a look himself, tongue lolling out. He's pink in the face and slightly sweaty and pushes Donghyuck’s cock into his cheek to hear him mewl and to see what he looks like blowing his boyfriend.

The overhead lighting isn't crass in this quality place and the mirror is spotless and Mark has the shocking moment of wanting Donghyuck to come all over it when he abruptly comes to his senses and swallows Donghyuck whole to hide his blush in his crotch. He feels his throat tighten from the sudden movement and he almost chokes, spit escaping down his chin as his technique falters. Donghyuck splutters at the noise he makes before Mark grips his bare thighs and finds a moment of determined stillness.

Donghyuck shudders at the change and releases. Mark withdraws slowly to taste his come properly and that's when he understands that Donghyuck knew he wouldn't say no to this. He likes sucking cock too much.

Job done, he sits back on his heels and feels affection bloom in his chest as Donghyuck stands there with his cock out and his arm over his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control. He's slightly sticky from Mark drooling all over him and Mark clears his throat in embarrassment, feeling the scratchy burn of overuse, as he helps tuck him away because it seems Donghyuck is too lazy to do it right now.

Mark remains uncomfortably hard in his jeans and grits his teeth when the first thing Donghyuck does after he's back in the land of the living post-orgasm is to push his toes against Mark's dick.

"We need to go home," he says, eyes ablaze with intent. He hauls Mark to his feet and picks up the pile of clothes he didn't try on, pecking Mark square on the mouth. He smacks his lips afterwards, savouring. "Can't wait to taste you too," he murmurs.

Mark wants to tell him that he can and to do it now, but the mask literally and figuratively slides back into place, testing his patience as Donghyuck throws him a knowing wink and unlocks the fitting room door, striding out, ruffled but not scandalously so.

If anything, Mark feels like somehow he's come off worse, like a flustered, wet mess. Adjusting his dick in his jeans, he resigns himself to their shopping date being far from over and follows Donghyuck back to their friends, clinging to the hope of a reward later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies. Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated x 
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed) & [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/theprincessed) @theprincessed - Come chat to me. :)


End file.
